


Pleasurable Tea

by wheresmywatson



Series: Pointless Fluff [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, it's a bit of a different version of the other one I wrote..., neither am I which is why I am here posting a story instead of sleeping I mean what, sherlock is not a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywatson/pseuds/wheresmywatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is finding it difficult to wake up in the morning and needs a nice cup of tea to help him along, but he really hates the way he makes his own tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasurable Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this is in a series because there's no way I can even try to pretend that these two fics are not related. In my head they are one and the same. I don't know. It's late I'm tired why do I always write fics at insane hours of the morning.

John was already up and typing a new blog entry when he heard Sherlock finally emerge from his room. It was earlier than normal for Sherlock to wake up, so John paused in order to look over and make sure that the man was okay and nothing had gone wrong – there had been one instance in the past, after all, when Sherlock had stumbled into the living room with a terrible rash from accidentally leaving an experiment in his bed before falling asleep.

The detective's hair was a mess as he entered the kitchen this time, dressed only in his blue dressing gown, but otherwise he looked perfectly healthy. Reaching the table in the kitchen, Sherlock had to pause and glanced around for a moment before seeming to remember what he was there for and reaching for the kettle.

John had gotten himself a cup of tea only five minutes ago, so it was still ready to go and John watched fondly as Sherlock set about making his own tea. His movements were sluggish as he struggled to wake up and, after a moment, John realised he was still staring at the other man with an embarrassing smile on his face.

Snapping out of it, John cleared his throat and turned away, reaching for his tea to have a sip and hopefully distract himself. He tried to focus on the case he was typing up, rereading the last few sentences to get back into thinking about it. But he had only just begun typing the next word when he heard a sigh and glanced over out of reflex.

Sherlock was swallowing a mouthful of tea and wearing a rather disgruntled expression on his face. It was clear at once that he wasn't happy with the resulting tea he had made.

John remained in his seat as he went over the scene in his head, staring first at his laptop and then at his own mug full of tea which was still nicely warm. He frowned to himself, thinking.

A louder sigh sounded and John looked over to see that Sherlock had collapsed into one of the chairs at the table, his tea pushed off to the side and ignored. With an amused grin, John made up his mind and stood up. He grabbed his tea and brought it over, nudging Sherlock before shoving the mug into the sleepy man's hands.

"Mm?" Sherlock mumbled, looking up and then fixing his gaze on the tea John had given him.

"Drink it," John ordered gently, picking up the tea that Sherlock had made and carrying it with him back to his laptop. As he sat down and sipped at it to see whether it really was as awful as Sherlock had made it seem, he was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted a lot better than his own – and rather confused.

A moan of pleasure sounded from Sherlock as he sipped the tea from John. "God, what did you put in it?"

"Just a bit of love," John replied, wincing at the incredibly cheesy words that just came out of his mouth.

"Hm," Sherlock murmured thoughtfully as he proceeded to down half the tea in one go. A few more moments passed before he made a sound of approval and smiled across at John. "Your love has saved my morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I am sO SORRY. I'm sorry. I apologise. That was so cheesy and lame and I really should have all my fanfiction writing privileges taken away. I apologise. Please forgive me. (You like it.)


End file.
